darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1228
Daphne sees Catherine and Bramwell kissing. Synopsis Teaser : For those who dwell in the great house no secret is buried beyond recall. More than a century ago, Brutus Collins killed a young girl and buried her in the cellar of a cottage on the estate. Now the spirit of her brother, James Forsythe, possessing the body of Morgan Collins, has found her bones and vows revenge on the family. A short time ago another girl died, and now her brother Kendrick seeks to find the killer. Melanie orders Flora to tell Kendrick who murdered Stella. Act I Flora feigns ignorance, but Melanie finally confesses to Kendrick that she killed Stella. Kendrick is stunned and doesn’t know what to believe, and Flora attempts to push aside Melanie’s claim. Flora asks Melanie to leave the room; after she’s gone, Flora goes to great lengths to convince Kendrick that Melanie did not kill Stella. After another argument over who is telling the truth, Flora kicks him out of the house. Later, Flora unsuccessfully tries to calm Melanie down. Flora tells her that if Kendrick brings the police back to Collinwood, they must deny everything so they can protect the family. Melanie doesn’t seem to care, and says she isn’t worth saving anymore. At the Old House, Bramwell sits by the fire as Daphne walks in. She tells him that after some thought, she wants to stay at Collinwood with Bramwell and be his wife. She tries to romance him, but he isn’t interested and retreats upstairs, leaving her depressed. Act II That night, Melanie is at the gazebo when Kendrick shows up. Kendrick doesn’t believe that she killed his sister, even if she was in her “other” form, but Melanie thinks he’s a fool for feeling that way. He tells her the truth will come out eventually, before revealing that he wants to marry her as soon as possible. Melanie kisses him passionately, but doesn’t answer his proposal, saying she is too afraid of what’s to come. Back at Collinwood, Flora and Catherine argue about Morgan’s current state. Flora insists they remain confident that Morgan’s mind will eventually return, while Catherine feels he is gone forever, and only the spirit of James Forsythe remains. Catherine is still upset Morgan took her place in the locked room, but Flora reminds her it was because he loved her, and she should not forget it. Act III Flora tells Catherine the only thing she can do regarding Morgan is to hope for the best, but Catherine vows to do something about his condition. Meanwhile, Bramwell prepares to leave the Old House, but Daphne catches him. He says he is heading to the village on business, even though it’s late at night. Daphne wants to come with him, but her persistence only annoys Bramwell. After he leaves, Daphne breaks down in tears. Bramwell arrives at Collinwood and is greeted by Flora, who is less than enthused to see him. He claims to have been “passing by” and was wondering how Morgan is doing, but Flora knows he is lying and says his behavior will not be accepted at Collinwood. Act IV After arguing about Catherine’s well being, Flora orders Bramwell to stay away from Collinwood, especially Catherine. Later, Bramwell finds Catherine at the gazebo. She admits she is happy to see him, but says she needs him as a friend, because she doesn’t have any at Collinwood. Bramwell tries to convince her that Morgan is “gone” forever, but Catherine vows to stay by his side since he took her place in the locked room. He declares that she is the only one he will ever love, and she gives in and kisses him. Unknown to both of them, Daphne is watching from a distance. Memorable quotes : Melanie: Oh Kendrick, if you came here looking for truth, you came to the wrong place! : Bramwell: Every minute you breathe is mine, just as every breath I take is yours. Bramwell: Other people are only shadows that we frighten each other with, hurt each other with. Bramwell: We are the only ones. You and I. It is only you that I love and always will be. Bramwell: You can’t spend the rest of your life with a man who is hopelessly possessed. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins (PT) * Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins * Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge Collins * Nancy Barrett as Melanie Collins * John Karlen as Kendrick Young Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1225. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood foyer. Story * TIMELINE: Day 450 begins, and will end in 1232. It's very late. Bloopers and continuity errors Category:Dark Shadows episodes